One conflict resolution procedure includes a fixed priority procedure that allocates access to a node with a higher priority. Another conflict resolution procedure includes choosing a contentious node at random. Yet another conflict resolution procedure includes a lottery procedure that allocates lottery tickets (i.e. chances to be chosen) to nodes and chooses a ticket to determine which node is allowed access to the resource. Each of these conflict resolution procedures has one or more drawbacks, such as requiring constant adjustments to provide fair load balancing creating a higher workload for a resource manager, difficulty of understanding which resource has priority, and inability for a resource to have a priority over another resource, among other drawbacks.